


My Eyes Are Closed

by CalmThynSelf



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Dammit tumblr why do you die?, F/M, Sensory Deprivation, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmThynSelf/pseuds/CalmThynSelf
Summary: After a disappointing battle, you need to let off some steam.So you and Bee find a cave and fuck. Pretty straight forward, I think.





	My Eyes Are Closed

You swore you felt like you were about to go offline from overheating alone. Bumblebee's glossa awkwardly twisted around your own as you two squirmed against the rock walls of the cave you had taken shelter in.

It had been a tiresome few months for the Autobots. Decepticon activity was high, and it left everyone tired, stressed, and cranky. Being the two youngest bots at base, it seemed to effect you and Bumblebee tenfold. Though maybe you just a tad biased, considering he was one of you closest friends.

Your rising stress levels had started to effect your performance not long ago. You'd stumble during your attacks and had just about refused to follow any plans that Optimus had laid out. Mainly because you couldn't remember it half the time. There was just too many all at once to even try.

When your latest mishap had cost their most recent mission, Ratchet had finally snapped. He started yelling at you, about how he has enough to deal with, from the scarcity of their energon to the patients he had to fix on top of his already massive workload, and that you needed to get back on top of things before you caused anymore damage. His words, though understandable, poked like hot needles. And then you too had snapped.

You drove off, not even bothering with a space bridge. Not that you'd want one where you were going. You were heading to a cave you found a while ago. It was a good place for you to calm down, or even to just be alone and collect your thoughts. It was you special place that no one knew about. You knew your way well enough to just let yourself drive and only listen to the sorrowed hum of your own engine. Never noticing the the headlights shining behind you.

When you arrived you immediately transformed and went to search for your favorite rock to kick. Though it was aways inside, it didn't take you long to find it. But as you poised yourself to kick it, you realized just how much your feet ached. 

Sighing in tired defeat, you leaned against the wall and let yourself slid onto the dirt floor. It wasn't just your feet, your legs were stiff and sore too. In your moment of calm, you finally noticed the yellow and black paint of the figure standing in the hall. When he seemed to realize that you noticed his presence, he didn't say anything. He just took a seat beside you.

Soon enough you began to console eachother and, after a few quips were exchanged, you started laughing. When things had calmed down, you still felt tired, but content sigh left your lips. After a few moments of silence, Bumblebee began to shift awkwardly.

"You okay Bee?" You asked  
A few hesitant bleeps sounded.

He wanted to show you something.

"Well,what is?" Your smile grew wider.  
Another boop and a beep.

Close your eyes.

Though suspicious, you were intrigued. And you trusted him. He'd never do anything to hurt you. You offlined your optics entirely, waiting for his next instructions.... But they never came.

Your breathed hitched in surprised when you felt his weight pressing lightly on your knees you had bent in front of you. His warm presence as he leaned over you and, before you knew it, pressed his lips to yours. It was a little clumsy at first with the way you were positioned. But after rearranging your legs to be on either side of him, the two of you simply fell together.

After a few minutes of just being like this, holding one another, gentle pecking and presses of each others lips, your engines slowly started to regained their vigorous hum. You weren't alone either. Bee was getting just as reved up as you were.

Before long, the general pushes and tugs became needy pulls and pinches. The months of stress were retuning as passion and want. When you pressed your bodies together, at first they clinked an clunked awkwardly but you soon found your rhythm. It was safe to say neither of you had much experience. Being born in war didn't leave much time for that. But here you were, now, all alone and free to be as wild as turbofoxes. Not that such abandon was need. The gentle slide of your panels together was more than you could ever want.

At some point your glossa must have tied themselves together, because Bee leaned back and they pulled apart. You only now realized how out of breath you were. Before you could ask him why he stopped, you heard familiar bleep. But they sounded in a foreign pattern you'd never once thought you'd hear.

Are you okay with this? Are you sure?

Do you really want to?...

"Bumblebee, yes. Yes, please" you never once onlined your optics, instead feeling for his cheek. Cupping either side, "I want to" leaned forward and pecked his lips, "I need you Bee" another couple pecks, "Please"

And that was all he needed to hear before he began grinding against your interface with renewed vigor. You locked our mouths back together and rocked against eachother. Blind passion and youth seemed to increase each sensation tenfold.

Feeling bold you let your interface panels slide open, reveling in the cold air breeze feathering your plum lips. Bee followed, immediately sliding his pressurized spike between your slick folds. You both withered. It was such and intense feeling, exchanging charge from one another. Bee fervently thrusted against you. You were both clearly overwhelmed. 

You tried to pull to push at his hips, help bring him back to reality, before you caught yourself grinding against him too. Your efforts weren't in vain however. He paused before he resumed sliding against you slowly. Making an effort to tease your entrance with the tip of his spike with each slick glide. 

It felt absolutely marvelous. But it wasn't long before it stopped entirely, leaving you yearning for more. You wouldn't have to wait long though. He reached between you to take a hold of his length, circling your valve entrance before pressing in. You were sure it wasn't as big as it felt, but the tortuous stretch of your valve mesh begged to differ.

You didn't say anything though. You only wrapped your arms around his neck while you buried your face, letting your legs try to spread and accommodate, twitching every now and then. Your lubrication did aid in the intrusion. In fact, it made the oh so burning stretch oh so terribly delicious. Soon, Bumblebee was fully seated within your valve.

You were both trembling and moaning, overwhelmed and overworked. You began to roll your hips, telling him to begin. He shivered with need, but started a slow pace. It was a tight fit. Your valve clenched on his spike, making it all the harder to move with ease. After a few thrusts, your stiff bodies started to relax again, making things go a little easier.

Before long he was rutting into you with abandon, and you trembled beneath him. He kissed up and down your face and neck panting while you full on keened. He seemed to found the perfect spot on your neck cables And began sucking and nipping. He took one of the arms supporting him up and wrapped it around your torso to gain more leverage. 

Your charged just climbed higher and higher. You wrapped your legs around him. At this point you were the one sliding up and down his spike. Bumblebee's thrusts started to grow frantic and rapid. He suddenly hit a spot deep inside that made you bow your back and moan his name.

"Bumblebee!.... I'm gonna- I'm gonna-!" Without anymore warning than that, you had reached your peak.

You clenched in overload, bringing Bee with you. Transfluid filled your snug valve. Coupled with the euphoric post overload, nothing ever felt more satisfying. Bee breathed heavily, before the silence was broken by the 'Shhnck' of his mask.

You finally gathered the sense to online your optics. you simply stared at eachother, in awe of what had just happened. You reached up to cup his cheek. He leaned into it, and did the same to you. You never felt so at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> God, I never realized how awful the formatting on this was.


End file.
